A Princes Bounty
by sushi-bot
Summary: Set in Medieval times: Roxas is a young prince who is one day visited by a hired assassin/hit man, Axel. Rated 'M' for future chapters.


_**Warning: Contains Yaoi [BoyXBoy]. Don't like, don't read.**  
><em>

_The darkness was overpowering his senses, making it impossible to see anything around him. The only sound he could hear was his heavy breathing. "Damn," Roxas murmured, leaning back his back against a solid structure. He would be caught, he knew it. Roxas froze as he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer._

"_I know you're here princeling, you can't hide for long."_

Roxas put down his quill and looked at the parchment, smiling. The speech he had to give to the court was finally done. He leaned back in his chair, sighing. If only his father were here for him to tell. The king always loved hearing his son's speeches. Everyone said he was a natural at public speaking, and would make a great king one day.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Roxas looked up. "Who is it?" There was no answer. Roxas called back louder. "Is that you Sora?" His little brother often played tricks such as this. Roxas smiled and stood up. "I'm gonna get you Sora." He yelled with a laugh, running to the door and pulling it open.

A tall man in a cloak blocked the entire doorway. Roxas's eyes widened and he took a step back, attempting to slam the door closed. "Guards!" he yelled, as the figure blocked the door from closing, and took a step inside.

"Guards!" Roxas yelled again, panicking. There was no answer and the cloaked man only took a step closer.

"Don't bother," The man said grinning. "I already took care of them. The news of your father's departure for battle is more widely known then you would think. Too bad he didn't leave more soldiers at home to protect his darling son," he said mockingly. "Oh, and don't worry about your brother. My business isn't with him." The stranger reached an arm into his cloak and unsheathed a long sword.

Roxas backed up against the wall, his hands raised. "What is it that you want?" He asked, his voice shaking. "I have lots of gold… and gems!" He could feel the sweat dripping down his face, but didn't dare to move to wipe it away.

A smile appeared from under the darkness under the man's hood. "Sorry princeling, those weren't my orders." The mocking tone was back in his voice again. "And I think you know full well what I'm here for." His green eyes flashed as he smirked down at the young prince. "You're coming with me, you hear?"

Roxas felt his stomach drop has he looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. "What?" he asked, trying to hide his intentions. There! He lunged for the poker only to be pinned up again the wall. The dark man's hood had flown back when he lunged forwards, and his mane of red hair stood on end. He placed a hand around Roxas's neck, and lifted him off the ground slightly.

"I'm not in a good mood princeling," he spat in Roxas's face. "So I'm going to make this very easy for you. You come with me, or die. Can you get that through your thick skull?" He lowered the struggling boy to the ground, removing his hand from Roxas's neck, but replacing it with the tip of his sword. "Now."

Roxas gulped, nodding.

"Alright, now I need you to turn around, and put your hands behind your back." Axel said, pulling out a coil of rope, and proceeding to lash Roxas's hands together. He did the same the ankles. Turning Roxas back around, he glanced out a slit in the wall. "The sun is still in the sky. I've got some time to kill." He chuckled at the frightened look on Roxas's face. "I'm not allowed to damage you, princeling. Your sorry little skin is safe."

Roxas struggled against the knots, but even with his training, he could not break them. "What do you plan to do with me?" He asked, avoiding looking into the green eyes that seemed to see right through him.

Axel reached out to grab Roxas's chin, and moved his head from side to side, getting a better look at his face. "You know, you're pretty cute princeling. Roxas? Is that your name?" His question was met with a small nod. "Well Roxy. I've still got time before I need to be back with you." He looked out the slit again to make sure. He chuckled and gave Roxas a grin that sent shivers down his spine. Roxas gulped, trying to shuffle away. He only managed to fall flat on his face.

Axel knelt down beside the bound prince, running a finger down his back. "C'mon Roxy, don't you want to have a little fun?" He asked, snaking a hand under Roxas's shirt and proceeding to pull it over his head, slicing the rest off over Roxas's bound hands. He rolled the struggling teen onto his back, and stroked his terrified face. "Aw, poor Roxy." He said in a babying voice. "No one awround to hewp."

"Leave me along, you sicko!" Roxas yelled as Axel sat down on his stomach and fumbled with the hem of his pants. He gasped as his pants were stripped off down to his bound ankles, then removed with a flick of Axel's sword. Roxas gritted his teeth and glared up at Axel from his place on the floor.

In one fluid motion, Axel stood up and swept Roxas off the floor and backwards over his shoulder. "Nice ass." Axel commented with a wide grin. "What did you think I was gonna do Roxy?" he laughed. "You have a dirty, dirty mind." He playfully slapped Roxas's ass as he darted out the open door and down a spiral staircase.

Roxas's face was as bright as Axel's hair as he was helplessly carried off.

There you are~ Chapter 1. I have little idea of what will happen next so if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the reviews and I'll mention you if I use your idea. Thanks!


End file.
